


heat waves

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Felching, M/M, Obi-Wan Has a Big Dick, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: “My, my, baby boy, what are you doing? I would’ve thought you’d know better than to do this. I suppose I’ll have to take matters into my own hands. Really, do you need your Daddy to do everything for you?”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	heat waves

“Ah!” Anakin cries as his hands hit the hot concrete surrounding Obi-Wan’s pool. Nevertheless, he lifts himself out of the water, pulling his body over the side of the inground pool and standing up, shaking his head back and forth to rid his hair of excess water, though it would likely be more effective to use a towel. An extra towel, which he has most conveniently forgotten as he stands naked by the side of the pool, deciding what to do next.

He looks upwards and sees Obi-Wan leaning over the side of the balcony, very pointedly  _ not  _ looking at him. Anakin grins. He knows this game. He knows he should be a good boy, should call up to his Daddy and ask if he’d like to come down to the pool with him, but Anakin has already hatched a multitude of other ideas of how this day could proceed if he plays things right.

Ignoring Obi-Wan, he walks over to the towel on the grass that he’d left out before, and lies down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes as he feels the sun on him, soaking into his sun, saturating him with warmth. He sighs contentedly. Now he will wait.

He doesn’t know whether it’s five or ten minutes before he hears footsteps approaching him, but it’s certainly been a shorter time to wait than he expected. He feels anticipation course through his body like liquid fire, and he smirks, despite his attempt to control himself.

He hears Obi-Wan’s voice above him as Obi-Wan says, “My, my, baby boy, what are you doing? I would’ve thought you’d know better than to do this. I suppose I’ll have to take matters into my own hands. Really, do you need your Daddy to do everything for you?”

Anakin opens his eyes in protest, not knowing what on Earth Obi-Wan could be talking about, and he sees Obi-Wan holding a basket in his arms. Obi-Wan kneels next to him and reaches into the basket, pulling out a tube of sunscreen and gently shaking it in front of Anakin’s face.

“What, Daddy?” Anakin says, tingeing his voice with frustration, knowing exactly what Obi-Wan is about to scold him for but still choosing to play the part of a brat that comes so easily to him. The thought of taking that tube of sunscreen and applying it himself is very unattractive to him. The thought of  _ Obi-Wan  _ applying, it, however, fills him with such arousal that he has to keep himself in check lest he become hard right away.

Obi-Wan sighs and says, “I see, I see, sweet boy. You just need some help remembering what we have to do on days when the sun is out. Let me help jog your memory.” And Obi-Wan opens the bottle of sunscreen and squeezes some into his hand before straddling Anakin and looking down on him.

“Oh, Daddy, are you going to help me? I would  _ love  _ that,” Anakin says, bringing his flesh hand to his lips and biting down on his thumb gently. He looks up at Obi-Wan and feels as if a waterfall of love and adoration is pouring from him into Anakin, such love like Anakin has previously only dreamt of.

“Of course I’m going to help you, baby boy. Let’s start with that pretty face of yours. And Obi-Wan gently takes a little bit of sunscreen in one hand and rubs it into Anakin’s skin, starting at his temples and working downward until he reaches Anakin’s neck. Then, he takes more sunscreen into his hand and starts rubbing it into his shoulders. It’s divine, and Anakin can’t stop himself from softly moaning into his hand as Obi-Wan’s hand massages the tension out of his shoulders, one at a time.

“Thank you Daddy. Mmm, that feels so nice,” Anakin says as Obi-Wan starts to work his hand down his chest. When Obi-Wan’s fingertips brush one of Anakin’s nipples, Anakin jerks and he looks up at Obi-Wan pleadingly.

“What’s the matter, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks, looking concentratedly at the movement of his own hands as he begins to rub sunscreen into Anakin’s taut stomach. Anakin’s skin is so sensitive, and the way Obi-Wan is giving him everything and yet barely anything has Anakin’s body screaming for more.

“Daddy, Daddy I need you,” Anakin says, his voice breathy and strung out, like a cloth that’s been spread too far across a surface. He can feel that he’s hard already, Obi-Wan strategically angling himself so that he “doesn’t notice.” 

“Baby boy, you have me. Now, I’m going to move down so I can get to your legs. Hold on for a moment.” And Obi-Wan moves so he’s sitting between Anakin’s legs and begins putting sunscreen on each leg, carefully applying it as though it’s the most important job he’s ever had in his life. The whole time, he makes it painfully obvious that he has no plans to pay attention to Anakin’s erection, and Anakin huffs.

“Daddy, I’m all done. Now can we--” Anakin’s eagerness is cut off immediately.

“Oh no, sweet boy, you’re not done. We need to get the other side. Turn over,” Obi-Wan says, matter of factly, as if he’s not right in front of Anakin’s hard cock.

“But what about…?” and Anakin gestures between his legs in a defeated manner. Fine. If Obi-Wan doesn’t want to really pay attention to him, then at the very least he can’t expect Anakin to lie on his stomach when he’s hard like this. Anakin knows that much about Obi-Wan and his considerate nature.

“Oh, of course,” Obi-Wan says, as if he’d been intending to say something all along. “Why don’t you get on all fours, and I’ll put on the sunscreen that way? If you’re comfortable, that is?” And Obi-Wan looks to him in a way that fills Anakin with relief like a sudden springtime in his heart.

“Yes Daddy,” Anakin says simply, and he gets onto his hands and knees on the towel, not wanting to let too much excitement flood his veins, but barely able to keep himself from shivering as he spreads his knees perhaps a bit wider than what is strictly necessary, and arches his back a bit, meaning to look as tantalizing as possible. 

Anakin shudders a bit and Obi-Wan whispers, “That’s perfect,” as he runs a hand over Anakin’s back, his fingers just barely skimming Anakin’s golden skin, a delicate kiss in the summer air. Anakin leans into the touch, and he feels stretched taut, like a gossamer thread that will snap at the slightest bit of increased pressure. He can hear his blood pumping in his ears, hear his breathing as it gets heavier, and it’s all so incredibly loud, threatening to overcome him and leave him a begging mess like a wanton animal, needy and open and taking whatever Obi-Wan is willing to give him. 

“Obi-Wan... _ please _ ,” Anakin whispers, feeling as though the near silence between them has encapsulated them in a bubble that he must not break. Feeling as though anything other than a whisper would deafen him and leave his ears ringing with no possibility of relief. He needs this moment, this quiet moment, when it’s only him and Obi-Wan, on Obi-Wan’s lawn, with Anakin near begging for release even though Obi-Wan has barely touched him.

Anakin feels the cool smear of sunscreen across his upper back as Obi-Wan reaches over Anakin’s shoulders and rubs the cream into Anakin’s skin, saying, “You’re doing so well, baby boy. Just hold still and I’ll give you what you need.” Somehow, just those words are enough to make Anakin’s cock twitch where it hangs heavy, hard, and leaking between his legs. He whines quietly, needing something, anything to get him a little further along the road to release. He bites down on nothing, clenching his jaw, feeling his self control on the verge of cracking and shattering into a million sad pieces on the floor, broken by his intense need to have Obi-Wan touch him, take him, fuck him.

Anakin knows the more well behaved he is now, the better his reward will be later, so he grips the towel with his hands, making fists in the fabric, and pushes his knees down into the ground as hard as he can, willing his traitorous body to stay where it is, and not turn around and grab Obi-Wan, pulling him into a bruising kiss. He feels Obi-Wan’s hands traveling lower down his back, now gently rubbing his ass and his upper thighs, but not touching where Anakin really needs it.

When Obi-Wan has finished applying sunscreen to the backs of Anakin’s legs, Anakin feels as though he’s about to break, and he feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the sheer magnitude of Obi-Wan’s denial, his refusal to give in to Anakin’s wishes and just touch him the way Anakin wants to be touched. Anakin is resigned to having this be a tease, a punishment for his not having remembered to bring sunscreen out with him before, and despite himself, he lets a sob leave his lips, a horrid, sad thing that seems to travel from his mouth into the air and taint the entire experience he’s having. 

“ _ Please _ , Daddy,” Anakin chokes out, feeling a lot like he’s a timed explosive about to be set off. He can’t see Obi-Wan’s face, but he knows he’s smiling, and he has half a mind to whip around and ask what he could possibly be happy about when he’s exercising restraint to the point of madness, but Obi-Wan speaks before Anakin has the chance to.

“Baby boy, could you do me a favor? Could you grab the other thing that’s inside the basket I brought?” Obi-Wan’s voice is the voice of someone who’s about to reveal the punchline to a very benevolent joke, and before Anakin even moves to grab what’s inside the basket, he knows what it is. He reaches a hand out and grips the tiny bottle that’s sitting there, and he breathes a sigh of relief, a deep, relieved thing.

“Daddy,  _ thank you _ ,” he says, now holding his flesh hand out behind him and feeling his fingers brush Obi-Wan’s as he hands the bottle of lube to him. Obi-Wan chuckles from behind him, and Anakin hears the rustle of fabric, what he assumes is Obi-Wan removing his clothes. 

Anakin waits for a moment, the tension in the air so thick and palpable Anakin swears he could reach out and snap it if he were so inclined. But then he feels something cool and slick at his entrance, and he pushes back against it, leaning into the feeling.

“My, my, sweet boy, you’re so eager. I wonder, if making you wait even more will make you even more desperate for it?” Obi-Wan’s voice is saturated with mischief, and the way his voice speaks the words, almost as if he’s in a hurry to say them but holding himself back so as to appear more restrained, has Anakin feeling more relaxed even though he’s being faced with the prospect of prolonging his wait. He smiles.

“Well if you’re too slow to give me what I want, then I guess I’ll just have to  _ take it _ ,” he says, flipping over onto his back and wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss and opening his mouth against Obi-Wan’s, poking his tongue into Obi-Wan’s mouth and moaning as Obi-Wan reciprocates. They part all too soon, with Obi-Wan grinning down at Anakin like a predator who’s finally caught his prey.

“Baby boy, when you put it like that, I suppose maybe I have been waiting too long. But I’m still a little unsure. How do you think you’ll be able to prove to me that I should hurry things up? Do you have some ideas for your Daddy?” Obi-Wan sounds incredibly confident, though he’s giving Anakin a chance to take the reins a little bit. Anakin smirks, feeling all too ready for this challenge.

“Daddy, I know with all the trees around the property, none of the neighbors can see the backyard, but what if they  _ could _ ? What if they could watch you finger me open and fuck me, watch me moan for you and come on your cock? I was thinking...how would you fuck me if they could see us? I want--I want you to fuck me like people are watching.” Anakin feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin, hoping Obi-Wan will go along with this request of his.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin with a certain type of hunger that Anakin is well used to. Desire painted in his eyes, Obi-Wan removes Anakin’s arms from around his neck and situates him so he’s leaning on his elbows on the towel, legs still spread to accommodate Obi-Wan. 

“Oh, baby boy, I would love to tell you all these little secrets of mine, how I would touch you and hold you and love you if we had a crowd observing. You would be good for me, wouldn’t you? You’d follow my lead, be obedient and submissive, wouldn’t you?” Anakin once more feels Obi-Wan’s fingertip at his entrance and he nods, desperate to let Obi-Wan know just how good he’d be. He wants to envelop it in that single head movement, not making a sound but telling Obi-Wan everything.

“Good, sweet boy. I knew you’d understand. Now, the first thing I’d do if people were watching is show them how well you take my fingers, how pretty you squirm when you have them inside you. And you’d let them all know who was making you feel this way, wouldn’t you?” Obi-Wan now looks at Anakin expectantly, waiting for an answer before he proceeds.

“Yes,  _ yes _ , Daddy, I would. It’s you, it’s always you. Only you can do this to me.” Anakin barely recognizes the sound of his own voice, it sounds so strangled and wanting, like it’s been submerged in a pool of desire and then wrung out by his need to control himself. But it seems to be enough for Obi-Wan, because he slides a finger inside Anakin carefully, looking him in the eyes as if to gauge his reaction.

Anakin subconsciously pushes into the delightful pressure of it, wanting that first bit of a stretch, needing that feeling of Obi-Wan preparing him for what’s to come. He doesn’t quite moan, but he breathes out a little “Oh,” that travels through the air like a fragile butterfly, a small indicator of just how far gone he is already, even in his attempted control of himself.

“You’re doing wonderfully, baby boy. If people were watching, I’d ask them to praise you, to say how beautiful you are, how your hair looks burnished in the sun, how your golden skin almost glows in the light, making you look like a son of Apollo himself. I’d ask them to come closer, to look into your eyes as you start to fall into the grip of pleasure and see what a perfect blue they are. And maybe one of them would reach out, try to brush a lock of hair out of your face, so enchanted by you. But I wouldn’t allow it. No, Anakin, you are  _ mine _ .” Obi-Wan speaks with utmost authority, leaving no room for argument. But Anakin knows Obi-Wan is right, knows that he is Obi-Wan’s and Obi-Wan is his, that they are irrevocably tied together and that nothing could even threaten to change that.

“Yes, Daddy, I’m yours. Nobody else’s. And you’re mine, Daddy, aren’t you?” Anakin now sticks his lower lip out in a pout, knowing this always encourages Obi-Wan to move along with things. It seems to work, because Obi-Wan inserts a second finger and starts scissoring them apart, really preparing Anakin for him. Anakin moans at the sensation, spreading his legs wider in an attempt to make himself as accessible to Obi-Wan as possible.

“Of course I’m yours, sweet boy. I always will be. And I’ll always be here to fuck you just like you need, give you everything you beg for. And you do beg so prettily, don’t you? If people were here right now, I’d want them to be silent, to only listen to your moans and gasped out demands. You’re such a sweet little slut for me, aren’t you? So ready for me, always.” Obi-Wan takes this opportunity to curl his fingers inside Anakin, and Anakin cries out and throws his head back, his hair tickling his upper back.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Daddy, that’s so good. I’m your slut, I’m Daddy’s little slut, I promise,” Anakin whines out, determined to fit as many words as he can into the small space of a couple of sentences. He feels Obi-Wan’s fingers curling again and he doesn’t know if he’ll survive the pleasure that is about to hit him like a freight train, so he lifts his head and grits his teeth, making eye contact with Obi-Wan.

“Oh, sweet boy, relax. You know I won’t hurt you. You’re almost there; let me help you prepare for me.” And Obi-Wan, instead of curling his fingers all the way, withdraws them halfway and slips a third finger in alongside them.

“ _ Oh my God _ ,” Anakin rasps out, unable to keep his voice from sounding rough and strained. And when Obi-Wan curls all three of his fingers, Anakin keens, squirming a little, grinding down onto Obi-Wan’s fingers as if it were possible to get them to go any deeper. 

Obi-Wan looks at him with an incredibly self satisfied look on his face, saying, “Oh, what does my baby boy need? Are my fingers not enough for him? No, it looks like he needs something else. Baby boy, if people were watching us right now, what would tell them you need?”

Anakin squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and then opens them to see Obi-Wan staring at him with an expression of loving anticipation on his face. Obi-Wan looks beautiful in the sunlight, Anakin decides. His auburn hair shining, just a strand or two falling in front of his face, his gray-blue eyes trained on Anakin and his perfectly freckled pale skin on display in the sunlight. But Anakin will have time later to ponder how lucky he is. Right now, Obi-Wan is waiting for the answer to his question.

“I would tell them I need my Daddy’s cock. I need it right now, filling me up so I can’t focus on anything else. I’d get on my knees and beg for it, Daddy. I’m begging now. Can I have it, please? Can you fuck me, right here?” Anakin knows Obi-Wan is likely to acquiesce to this request, but he still feels a hint of nervousness spike through him, and he looks at Obi-Wan, waiting for his reaction.

Obi-Wan pulls his fingers out of Anakin and wipes them on the towel, taking more lube into his hand and slicking up his cock with it. He positions himself over Anakin and Anakin spreads his legs even wider, his breath catching in his throat as Obi-Wan comes impossibly closer to him. Obi-Wan looks Anakin in the eyes, a sort of surety in his expression, and asks, “Are you ready, baby boy?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Anakin replies, almost quicker than Obi-Wan can finish asking his question. Obi-Wan gently slides the head of his cock inside Anakin, and Anakin grinds down as much as he can as Obi-Wan goes deeper and deeper, trying to get more of that delicious stretch, Obi-Wan pushing inside him so perfectly. 

“That’s it, baby boy,” Obi-Wan says. “Fuck yourself on my cock. I know you want to.” Obi-Wan stills for a moment while Anakin squirms, trying to get Obi-Wan to go deeper and whining when he doesn’t. Anakin feels stretched thin again, like he could break at any moment, and he knows he will soon enough. He doesn’t even have the words to describe exactly how much he wants Obi-Wan to be really fucking him right now, so he stays silent save for his soft whines as Obi-Wan leans in over him to kiss his shoulder.

“Mmm, you taste like the sun, sweet boy,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin can feel him smile against his shoulder as he finally,  _ finally _ , pushes all the way inside. Anakin can hear the way Obi-Wan’s breathing hitches a little, and he reaches an arm up to softly grab at his upper arm, feeling the way the muscles bulge under Obi-Wan’s skin and shivering a little when he hears Obi-Wan gasp quietly.

“Oh Daddy, that’s so good. You’re so good, always fucking me perfectly. I love you Daddy,” Anakin babbles, intent on getting Obi-Wan to realize exactly how much this moment means to him. His head is floating and as hazy as this summer afternoon, and his tongue feels almost sticky, like it’s been coated in cotton candy. He knows he’ll be slurring his words soon, and Obi-Wan’s barely moved.

“You like that, darling? My sweet Anakin, always so ready for his Daddy’s cock. How I wish people could see you now, barely even fucked and already almost beyond words. You’re always so needy for your Daddy. I love you, so much.” And Obi-Wan pulls out almost all the way before thrusting back inside, making Anakin feel every inch of his length as it moves inside him.

“ _ Oh _ , yes I like that so much. I always need you, Daddy. I need you to fuck me, really fuck me. Please,” Anakin whimpers, and he feels a sheen of sweat slick on his skin as the afternoon sun beats down on him.

“You’re so eager, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan says as he starts up a slow, steady rhythm. “I guess you’re even more of a slut than I thought before. Where are your manners?” And Anakin watches as a sly smile curves its way onto Obi-Wan’s lips.

Anakin does his best to roll his eyes as he leans into Obi-Wan’s thrusts. He almost knows what words he wants to say, but they’re stuck in the backstreets of his head, hiding in the alleyways of his brain, and the only words that are currently coming to mind are pleas for more, so he gives in and lets himself go, hoping and knowing that Obi-Wan will catch him as he falls.

“Daddy, I said please. What else do you want?” Anakin knows he sounds petulant, but Obi-Wan just isn’t quite doing what Anakin needs. He’s teasingly thrusting in and out, purposefully missing Anakin’s prostate, and smiling at him like he knows some great secret that Anakin has yet to learn.

Obi-Wan looks at him consideringly. Then he says, “I want you to close your eyes and use your imagination. Can you do that for your Daddy, baby boy?” He looks at Anakin questioningly, and Anakin can tell that for all Obi-Wan’s authoritative energy, if he were to hear Anakin say he was uncomfortable with this, he wouldn’t push the issue. And perhaps that is what pushes Anakin to  _ want _ , to need to know what Obi-Wan has planned. So he nods and closes his eyes.

“Very good, sweet boy. Now I want you to imagine there are people all around us, here in the backyard. They’re watching me fuck you like the darling slut you are. They reach their hands out to touch, but I don’t allow it. They think they could please you better than your Daddy can. What do you do, dear one?” Obi-Wan thrusts into Anakin at the perfect angle now, brushing up against his prostate and making Anakin jerk even as his eyes remain closed.

“Oh,  _ Daddy _ , nobody could fuck me like you do. You always give it to me so good, so perfect. I love your cock. I love  _ you _ . I don’t care who’s watching. If they’re watching, then I’ll let them know I’m yours. I’m your slut, Daddy. I only want you, oh god I only want you.” And Anakin feels a sob threatening to rip through his throat as his eyes fly open and he throws his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Hush now, baby boy. I’m here, I’ll fuck you just like I always do. Just like I know you need. How about I try this?” Obi-Wan asks, and he changes the depth of his thrusts so he’s staying deep inside Anakin and shallowly moving, grinding up against his prostate. Anakin keens in delight and agony, unsure if he can even handle so much pleasure.

“Oh, Daddy,  _ please _ , you’re gonna make me  _ come _ ,” Anakin says, gritting his teeth and letting his head fall back as he closes his eyes and feels the lovely warmth of the sun on his skin as it beams down on him and Obi-Wan.

“Don’t you want to come, sweet boy?” Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin brings his head back up to look at him. The moment he makes eye contact with Obi-Wan, he knows he’s done for. Obi-Wan’s lovely eyes bore into his soul as Obi-Wan thrusts  _ just right _ , and Anakin’s falling.

“Oh god, oh  _ fuck _ , I’m coming,” Anakin cries, feeling as though his vision is whiting out. His orgasm feels like what he’s surrounded by: sunlight. Hot and right and wonderful and like everything good in the world. He curls his toes and lets his mouth hang open as Obi-Wan fucks him through it, his cock pushing so  _ deep  _ into Anakin. Anakin’s far into his head and floating beyond his body at the same time. He’s lost and yet more in touch with where he is than ever. He sighs as he feels himself start to descend from the height, and he feels Obi-Wan’s hand brushing his hair out of his face. 

He looks at Obi-Wan and giggles until Obi-Wan moves again. Anakin is so  _ sensitive _ , he doesn’t know if he can take it but at the same time it’s the most glorious thing he’s ever felt. Obi-Wan chuckles, but it sounds strained and he says, “How lucky I am, baby boy,” before speeding up the rhythm of his thrusts once more. 

Anakin lets his head hang back, his neck relaxed. And as he looks up at the soft blue sky, the shreds of clouds floating overhead as the birds sing, he feels Obi-Wan pushing inside him, feels his own come dripping down his stomach, all while the warmth of the sun caresses him like a blanket, and he feels like there’s no other place he’d rather be, no other existence he’d rather live out. But he’s too overstimulated to wax poetic aloud, so all he does is exhale, “That’s so good, Daddy.” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I know I am,” Obi-Wan replies, and Anakin can feel the moment when his pace turns from controlled to frantic as he pushes as deep inside Anakin as he can, the pressure of his thrusts threatening to overwhelm Anakin as Obi-Wan moans and his forehead falls against Anakin’s shoulder.

“ _ Anakin _ ,” breezes out of Obi-Wan’s mouth as Anakin feels Obi-Wan thrust one more time before stilling inside him. Anakin feels a faint sensation of warmth within him and he sighs, so utterly delighted at the way he’s made Obi-Wan come undone.

“I’m here,” Anakin says simply, knowing that it is enough. He lifts his head to see Obi-Wan staring at him with the most loving of expressions on his face. If love could be proven in a single facial expression, it would look like Obi-Wan right now, Anakin is sure. But he’s not finished with Obi-Wan. Not yet, at least.

“Anakin, you did so well. You are quite the young man, dear one,” Obi-Wan says as he ruffles Anakin’s hair and then pulls out of him gently. The motion should be making Anakin feel that their activities are finished, that enough has been accomplished. Instead, it’s only making Anakin feel that he needs oh so much more.

“You’re quite the man yourself,  _ Daddy _ ,” Anakin responds, his lips lingering on the last word as if stressing it will bring awareness to everything he wants. But with Obi-Wan, it’s all that’s necessary. Obi-Wan’s eyes light up and he grins at Anakin, clearly realizing that Anakin doesn’t want this game to end just yet.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan says, “What does my baby boy need?” And he raises one eyebrow, challenging Anakin to be the one to take the reins, to set the pace for their next endeavor. Oh, this will be fun.

Anakin stretches his arms above his head and says, “I think we both need a shower, Daddy. I’m all sweaty. I think it’s time for you to clean me up. After all, it’s your fault I’m like this.” And Anakin brings his hands down to wrap around Obi-Wan’s neck briefly before he drags them down his chest and then pulls them away, giggling like it’s the first time he’s touched a man.

“Very well, sweet boy,” Obi-Wan says, and he stands up and extends a hand down to Anakin. Anakin takes it and marvels for about the millionth time at the strength Obi-Wan’s body possesses, as Obi-Wan hauls him up to his feet with that one arm. Anakin wants to be held down by those arms, wants to feel Obi-Wan touching him as he has no choice but to stay still and  _ take it _ . 

“I’ll race you, Daddy,” Anakin says mischievously, and he takes off in a run towards Obi-Wan’s enormous house. He hears Obi-Wan running behind him and bursts out laughing, the sound of his voice reverberating off the walls as Obi-Wan gets closer and closer.

Anakin reaches one of the downstairs bathrooms and is just about to stop running and say that he’s won when he feels an arm around his waist that promptly stops his motion. Obi-Wan has indeed caught up to him.

“You little minx,” Obi-Wan murmurs in his ear. “I think it’s time for my baby boy to realize that he’s outmatched when it comes to these little games. I win.” And Obi-Wan releases him. Anakin steps back to look at Obi-Wan, really look at him, and he knows what he wants. He wants Obi-Wan to  _ work for it _ . Anakin may enjoy submitting to him, yes, but this time, he’ll make it less of an easy thing. So he smirks at Obi-Wan before he speaks, and the words come tumbling out of his mouth before he has time to even think about stopping them.

“Maybe, Daddy, but we still need to get clean. Maybe I should go in there and clean myself if you’re insisting on being so difficult with me.” And he steps into the large shower and turns the water on, reaching for the body wash so he can start his task, but not actually picking anything up just yet. He wants something.

Obi-Wan just smiles kindly and steps into the shower with him, saying, “Well what kind of person would I be if I didn’t help to clean my baby boy when he needs me? How would you have me, darling?” Obi-Wan is always so willing, so understanding, so lovely, Anakin thinks. A million compliments float through his mind, none of them good enough for someone as nonpareil as Obi-Wan. 

So instead, Anakin grins and says, “I’m gonna turn around and bend over and put my hands on the wall. You came inside me. I want you to clean me up, Daddy. With your tongue.” And he almost shivers himself at the hungry look in Obi-Wan’s eyes when he finishes what he chose to say. Obi-Wan looks him up and down like he’s eyeing the most delicious thing in the universe.

“That would be a  _ pleasure,  _ baby boy. Your wish is my command,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin can see his pupils are blown wide again. Anakin himself can feel his heart beating faster at the thought of such an act, and he turns around, placing his hands on the wall and bending over slightly, spreading his legs apart to make it easier for Obi-Wan.

The hard tile of the shower floor can’t be pleasant for Obi-Wan to kneel on, but Anakin knows Obi-Wan would say something if he really didn’t want this, so he simply allows a shiver to race through his body and dance over his vertebrae as Obi-Wan spreads his ass cheeks apart and experimentally licks at his hole.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Daddy,” Anakin whimpers despite himself, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists as he scrambles to find purchase on the slick shower walls. He intended to control himself, intended to take the reins of the situation, but it’s going to be more of a challenge than he thought, with Obi-Wan’s warm tongue prodding against his sensitive entrance. It’s like all his sensation has narrowed down to one very intense point between his legs.

Obi-Wan pulls away and says, “Oh, do you like that, baby boy? Want me to keep going?” And Anakin turns his head so he can see Obi-Wan behind him. It’s such a painfully erotic sight, Obi-Wan’s hands spreading him open as he kneels for him, ready to focus only on his pleasure.

“You’d better keep going,” Anakin replies, “or I’ll be  _ very  _ bratty later, and we don’t want that.” And he winks at Obi-Wan, confident that his reaction will be more than enough to keep Obi-Wan from trying to take control of the situation.

“Well, Daddy wants his baby boy to be happy, so I think I’ll listen to your request,” Obi-Wan replies, and with that, he brings his tongue back to Anakin’s hole, now tentatively sticking it inside and curling it as he licks his own come out of Anakin.

“ _ Yes _ , yes, Daddy, just like that,” Anakin cries out, pushing back against Obi-Wan’s mouth to try and get more stimulation. Anakin is now convinced he’s never felt something as divine as this, Obi-Wan eating him out like his one job in the world is pleasing Anakin. And Anakin is so  _ sensitive _ , already stretched and so well fucked, it’s equal parts soothing and torturous to be touched like this. But he closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Obi-Wan’s hands gripping him, on the feeling of Obi-Wan’s tongue moving within him, and he feels himself already starting to awaken again.

Obi-Wan remains silent behind him, and Anakin reaches a hand down and starts to stroke his own cock, coaxing himself back to hardness. One more time, one more time and he’ll be sated for a while. This doesn’t even feel like it’s happening in reality, Anakin decides. But  _ oh _ , at the same time it feels more real than anything else. He groans as Obi-Wan adds a finger alongside his tongue. Anakin is so stretched already, it slides in easily. Under the spray of water, his moans now reverberating through the walls of the bathroom, Anakin feels like he’s floating through the air, with Obi-Wan being the only thing anchoring him to the physical world. 

Obi-Wan now pulls away a bit and asks, “Baby boy, do you want to come again?” And it takes all of Anakin’s strength to not immediately whine for it, to not grovel at Obi-Wan’s feet and beg him please,  _ please _ , please make me come again. But that shred of what he felt before, that hint of the adrenaline rush that comes with dominance, beckons to Anakin and enfolds him in its welcoming arms, whispering in his ear the promises of one who’s always in control. And maybe Anakin thrives on submission most days, maybe he  _ lives  _ on kneeling before Obi-Wan and pleading for what he wants. But today, Obi-Wan is kneeling.

“I do. I want to come again, Daddy,” Anakin says, and he wiggles his hips a little bit, trying to encourage Obi-Wan to get on with it. But Obi-Wan, it seems, has a few other ideas. He stands up and wraps a hand around the back of Anakin’s neck, brushing some of Anakin’s wet hair out of the way as he leans in to whisper in his ear.

“So will you be good for me, baby boy? Will you be a good boy and take Daddy’s cock?” Obi-Wan has that tone to his voice that he gets when he thinks he’s going to take charge of the situation. Pity. That’s not how this will go at all. 

Anakin grabs Obi-Wan’s hand on his neck and removes it from its place, bringing it down to rest on his hip, and says, “Daddy, I think you’re confused. I  _ already  _ was a good boy when we were outside. Now it’s your turn to be good for  _ me.  _ There’s lube on that shelf over there. I want you to slick up your cock and fuck me against this shower wall.  _ If you can _ .” And Anakin grins to himself, sensing Obi-Wan’s slight surprise and then delight at this turn of events. But Obi-Wan voices no complaints.

Anakin can hear Obi-Wan grabbing the lube from behind him and softly groaning as he strokes his cock back to hardness. Obi-Wan now grabs Anakin’s hip again with one hand and positions his cock at Anakin’s entrance, saying, “You must be so sensitive, sweet boy. I’ll be gentle with you so it doesn’t hurt too much.” 

Anakin outright laughs at that and replies, “Daddy, don’t worry about that. I know how sensitive I am, and I know another thing. I’ll  _ like  _ it.” And he pushes back against Obi-Wan’s cock, hoping to spur Obi-Wan on. It works. Obi-Wan pushes just the tip of his cock inside Anakin, and Anakin has to bite his lip to keep himself from whining.

“Is that good, darling? Is this what you wanted? I am here to serve you,” Obi-Wan says, not moving to push any deeper inside Anakin until he’s encouraged to.

“Oh that’s  _ wonderful _ , Daddy. You’re so  _ big _ . I always feel how big your cock is but now that I’m so sensitive,  _ oh _ it’s amazing. You can keep going; I promise I won’t break.” Anakin knows he’s not outright physically controlling Obi-Wan, but this feeling of Obi-Wan being the one who gives up power, of being the one to  _ serve  _ Anakin, not just in action but in word, is a heady rush to Anakin’s brain.

“Whatever you want baby boy, tell me, and if I can, I will give it to you,” Obi-Wan says as he leans in to kiss Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin shivers and thinks of all the things he could command Obi-Wan to do. And Obi-Wan would  _ listen _ . 

“I want to fuck myself onto your cock, Daddy,” Anakin says, and without waiting for a response, he pushes back so half of Obi-Wan’s cock is inside him, and he moans, feeling so  _ full _ , so satisfied. 

“That’s it, baby boy. You’re doing so well. You’re always so good at this,” Obi-Wan says, using a hand to move Anakin’s hair away from where it’s gotten plastered to his face due to the water. Anakin knows Obi-Wan wants to move, wants to just fuck into Anakin and make him his in every way and make Anakin whine, wanton and desperate. But for now Anakin is holding back, wanting Obi-Wan to break first. And it’s a tough job, breaking Obi-Wan Kenobi. But Anakin’s up to the task. He knows he is.

“Oh, Daddy, your cock is so good, so perfect. It’s your turn now. Fuck me. I want you to show me that you’re mine.” Anakin smiles as he just barely hears Obi-Wan’s breath catch in his throat as he hears Anakin’s words. The pitter patter of the shower drowns out the quietest of noises, but that sound was loud enough to be heard over the water. Anakin wonders how fast Obi-Wan’s heart is beating right now, how badly he wants it. 

“Of course, baby boy. You know I’ll always come undone for you,” Obi-Wan answers, and now Anakin’s breath hitches as Obi-Wan slides the rest of his cock inside him. It’s always so  _ big,  _ so near overwhelming, but right now Anakin feels a sense of extreme calm washing over him. He knows Obi-Wan is here for him, even as Obi-Wan leans in to kiss his shoulder again. And oh, this is indescribably pleasurable, being fucked up against the wall of the shower in Obi-Wan’s huge house, hearing the man come apart at the seams under the influence of Anakin’s presence.

“Oh, Daddy, that’s not bad. But I want you to really  _ fuck  _ me, really make me fall apart. Can you do that? Can you be good for me?” Anakin spreads his legs a little wider, and he feels Obi-Wan bring both hands down to his hips and grip them tightly. Anakin sighs out “ _ Yes _ , Daddy,” as he feels himself being somewhat roughly positioned into place. Manhandled. Anakin can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut for a moment as Obi-Wan thrusts into him,  _ hard _ , keeping him as still as possible using his hips as a handle.

“Darling boy, I hope you know I’d let you  _ eat me alive, _ ” Obi-Wan murmurs in Anakin’s ear as he snaps his hips forward again. And it’s incredible, knowing that it’s him who’s gotten Obi-Wan like this. But Obi-Wan isn’t done, and he speaks again before Anakin even has the chance to speak in response.

“We both know I know you better than anyone else, but right now, baby boy, I’m going to  _ read your mind _ . See the bench over there? You want me to sit on it so you can ride me to your heart’s content. Am I wrong, Anakin?” And Anakin doesn’t turn to look at Obi-Wan, but he just  _ knows  _ Obi-Wan’s face must now be wearing the most self satisfied expression on the planet. Oh well. He’ll allow it.

“Yes, Daddy. I want that. So please go sit down so I can get started, “ Anakin responds cheekily. Obi-Wan doesn’t argue, doesn’t offer up a snarky comment, just pulls out of Anakin gently and as Anakin turns around, he can see Obi-Wan is now sitting on the bench. And it’s a beautiful sight, Obi-Wan all wet, his cheeks flushed and his cock hard, just waiting for Anakin to envelop him in the tight heat of his body.

“I am at your service,” Obi-Wan says, and maybe if he said it to anyone else, it would come out as a harshly ironic string of words, but now, as he’s saying it to Anakin, the words seem like they were pulled straight from his heart and out through his mouth, a verbal showcase of his love for Anakin and his desire to please him. Anakin smiles and walks over to him.

“And I am at yours,” Anakin says, “but right now, I need you to do something for me. I’m going to sit on your cock and fuck myself, and you’re not going to come until I say you can. You’re going to sit there and take it, and I’m going to take such good care of you, Daddy.” Anakin grins as he straddles Obi-Wan’s lap and grabs Obi-Wan’s cock with his flesh hand, positioning it at his entrance and then sinking down a little bit, letting the head slip past his rim. 

Obi-Wan groans as Anakin starts to slowly sink down, and there’s something about this angle that’s just highlighting the mixture of lube on Obi-Wan’s cock and the remains of Obi-Wan’s come inside Anakin, and Anakin whines a little and says, “Fuck, Daddy, I’m so  _ wet _ .” Anakin wonders what it would be like if Obi-Wan came inside him more than once, come dripping out of him as Obi-Wan fucked him a third time, all that come slicking up Anakin’s insides and making both of them moan as Anakin was fucked so  _ well _ .

“What are you thinking about, baby boy?” Obi-Wan asks as Anakin slides all the way down to sit in Obi-Wan’s lap. And Anakin doesn’t even feel embarrassed at the prospect of being honest with Obi-Wan, because he knows Obi-Wan will at the very least be understanding of his request. So he opens his mouth as he begins to rise up, fucking himself on Obi-Wan.

“Oh, Daddy, I was thinking about you coming inside me twice and then fucking me a third time, all the come slicking up your cock and dripping between us as you made me take it, even as I was so sensitive.” Anakin looks to Obi-Wan for his reaction as he sinks back down and a breathy “Ah!” escapes his lips.

Obi-Wan uses one hand to grip the back of Anakin’s neck and pull him closer, his other hand squeezing Anakin’s hip, and says, “Oh, sweet boy, I’d love to do that, get you all filled up with my come so it drips out of you and onto my cock. We’ll have to do that sometime. For right now, why don’t you focus on fucking yourself on my cock. Do you want me to touch you?”

“No, no, Daddy. I want to come just from your cock,” Anakin says, bouncing up and down faster now. He’s so wet inside, so slicked up and open for Obi-Wan, he imagines this is what heaven might feel like if it exists, and he wants nothing more than to just empty his mind, letting his thoughts wash away like dirty water and let Obi-Wan’s presence simply fill his head.

“Okay baby boy, whatever you want, I will give to you,” Obi-Wan says, reiterating his promises as he removes his hand from the back of Anakin’s neck and places it on Anakin’s other hip, not pushing down, just holding him steady as he moves.

Anakin moans as he increases his pace, feeling the need to come creeping up on him like an animal out of the darkness. He  _ needs  _ this. He needs Obi-Wan. He feels a wave of new heat wash over him as Obi-Wan moves him slightly to get a different angle and brush up against his prostate. And,  _ oh _ , it feels divine, the way he’s riding Obi-Wan at this absolutely perfect angle. He feels like he’s in a dreamscape, nothing but his moans and Obi-Wan’s quiet gasps of “Oh, just like that,” can be heard over the sound of the pouring water, and he’s floating on a cloud, almost feeling like he’s observing everything from outside his body, but at the same time he feels more present than he ever has, Obi-Wan’s touch keeping him anchored to the real world like a rope tying a balloon to the ground.

He wants to tell Obi-Wan something else. Oh, this moment is divine, but there’s another secret he wants Obi-Wan to know, so he leans in and murmurs in his ear “You know what I would  _ really  _ like some day, Daddy?” as he starts grinding his hips down in a slightly circular pattern. Obi-Wan moans brokenly and then shakes his head and answers.

“What, baby boy? I’ll--oh, I’ll give you anything,” Obi-Wan pants, seemingly overcome by the sensation of having Anakin ride him like this. Anakin sees this moment for what it is: a moment ripe with opportunity. He giggles against Obi-Wan’s ear.

“I want to film you fucking me next time. I want you to--fuck, I want you to get out your phone and film me while I take your cock into my mouth and try to fit the whole thing down my throat.” Anakin pauses now, breathing heavy against Obi-Wan’s ear and waiting for his response.

“Oh, sweet boy, Daddy would love that. A nice little home movie to watch later, hmm?” Obi-Wan sounds so eager, it’s quite endearing. So Anakin gathers up the rest of his coherency into a clump in his head, and speaks again, continuing his little scenario.

“ _ Yes _ , Daddy, and then we could prop your phone up on one of the chests of drawers in your bedroom, and I could get on the bed and spread my legs, and you could get me all slick and stretched for you, and I’d be crying for my Daddy to help me come, but you wouldn’t let me. Not yet, anyway.” Anakin feels Obi-Wan shudder beneath him like a leaf in a breeze as he imagines the fantasy.

“Oh, darling boy, you’d look so pretty for the camera, all bare and open for me...oh, I  _ can’t wait _ ,” Obi-Wan says, and his hands tighten on Anakin’s hips. Anakin is sure there will be finger-shaped bruises in a few hours just due to the sheer force with which Obi-Wan is holding him. But he’s not directing him. He’s letting Anakin completely take the reins in this situation, trusting him to lead both of them in the direction they want to go.

Anakin lifts up his hips again and again, riding Obi-Wan’s cock like it’s his job. “And then, and then,” Anakin murmurs excitedly, “you’d get me on all fours and fuck me for the camera. And I’d make sure to moan extra pretty and look into the camera while you fucked me. I’d be your perfect boy, your perfect Anakin.” And Anakin punctuates the end of his sentence by leaning back and sitting down slowly on Obi-Wan’s cock, grabbing Obi-Wan’s neck to steady himself. He feels himself teetering closer and closer to the edge, and he knows it’ll just take a little bit more to push him over the side.

“You’re always so perfect baby boy, so perfect. I know you’d be good for me on camera. I love you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, and he looks at Anakin with such devotion, it just melts Anakin’s heart in the best way. He feels like his soul is irrevocably tied to Obi-Wan’s, and he couldn’t be happier to be tethered to someone. He moves a little and gets the angle  _ just right,  _ but he needs one more thing.

“I love you too. Now fuck me, Daddy. I need it,” Anakin says simply, and he knows Obi-Wan will obey. He keeps his hand on Obi-Wan’s neck to stabilize himself, and squeezes a little bit. Not choking, just making his needs known.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan says, and now his hands on Anakin’s hips are pushing Anakin up and down, moving him oh so perfectly. Anakin whines and places his prosthetic hand over Obi-Wan’s hand on his hip as he grits his teeth and prepares to fall into a pool of pleasure so deep he cannot see the bottom.

“Daddy, Daddy, oh Daddy,  _ I’m coming _ ,” Anakin cries out as he feels the heat that’s pooled in his lower stomach curl outward to engulf his whole body. The warm spray of the water, Obi-Wan’s gasps as he moves him, his hair touching the tops of his shoulders, each droplet of water landing on him, everything is suddenly very perceptible, and Anakin sighs into it as he comes in four long spurts and the water almost immediately washes it away.

“That’s it, baby boy, come down for me,” Anakin hears Obi-Wan say kindly as a hand strokes his cheek. He’s unaware of exactly what’s going on at first, but the puzzle pieces very quickly fall into place as he looks into Obi-Wan’s clear blue eyes. But he doesn’t stop moving. Instead, he grips Obi-Wan’s neck tighter and grins lopsidedly.

He increases the speed of his movements and he can feel Obi-Wan’s legs shaking beneath him. Anakin leans back a little to enjoy the view of Obi-Wan falling apart. He’s so  _ oversensitive _ , but he has to ignore that if he’s going to get what he wants. So he takes a deep breath and focuses on how good it feels to be so well fucked and still be moving on Obi-Wan’s cock. And now he sees Obi-Wan’s face change into something that it only ever is when Obi-Wan is about to orgasm, and he lights up inside at the thought of it.

Anakin grinds his hips down one more time and says, “Come for me, Daddy,” as he steadies himself using his hand on Obi-Wan’s neck. He watches as Obi-Wan’s face tenses and then relaxes, and he feels warmth within him suddenly as Obi-Wan grips his hips even more tightly than he had before.

“Oh,  _ Anakin _ ,” Obi-Wan moans as his eyelashes flutter and his eyes fall shut. The moment Anakin sees this image, he saves it in his mind for later. He knows already that there will be lonely nights when he needs this image of Obi-Wan to aid him as he strokes himself to climax. But for now, Obi-Wan is here with him, and they’re both coming down from their highs together, and Anakin couldn’t really ask for anything more.

“Obi-Wan, are you okay?” Anakin asks as he slowly stands up, some come dripping out of him and being washed down the drain as he looks to Obi-Wan for his response. Obi-Wan simply looks at him and smiles, looking almost delirious with happiness.

“I’m far more than okay, Anakin. I love you; do you know that?” Obi-Wan looks so blissed out, so pleased just to be in this shower with Anakin, it awakens something within Anakin that’s been beaten down for years: hope for love. Anakin smiles back.

“I love  _ you _ , Obi-Wan; do you know  _ that _ ?” Anakin replies, reaching a hand out for Obi-Wan to take as he helps him to his feet. His legs feel a bit wobbly, like he’s been partially turned into a jellyfish in the last hour, but it’s not so bad that he can’t stand or assist Obi-Wan in getting up. As he and Obi-Wan look each other in the eye, both standing under the spray of the shower, a feeling comes over Anakin. He opens his arms and beckons to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan easily wraps Anakin in his arms, the two of them just holding each other for a pure moment of intimacy.

The moment ends somewhat cruelly as the water very abruptly turns ice cold and they both gasp, jumping out of each other’s arms to avoid being hit by the spray. Anakin starts laughing despite himself, and Obi-Wan joins in, and for a minute, it doesn’t matter that now they’ll have to finish the shower with cold water. They love each other. Anakin knows this, and it’s enough.

“Anakin, let’s hurry up and finish getting clean. And maybe afterwards you can finish your sunbathing?” Obi-Wan is already moving to grab the soap.

“Sounds like a plan, Daddy,” Anakin cheerfully responds, with a somewhat ironic salute.

\---

“Hey! That’s mine; give it back!” Anakin laughingly chides as Obi-Wan grabs the banana out from the little picnic basket they’ve packed. Naked again, lying in the sun in the backyard, Anakin is beginning this afternoon in a similar mode to how he started it. But now he and Obi-Wan are sated and content, and they’re simply enjoying each other’s company outside in the warm sunlight.

Obi-Wan holds the banana high over his head and says, “I demand payment for this banana, Anakin. What will you offer me, young man?” Obi-Wan is smiling, the crinkles around the edges of his eyes becoming obvious in the most delightful way, and Anakin finds himself blushing despite himself. He giggles at his own silliness. He’s so in love.

“Hmm, how about a kiss?” Anakin says, and Obi-Wan’s smile grows a little brighter. Obi-Wan is rather beautiful, Anakin muses for probably the fiftieth time that day. He gets caught up in gazing at the light freckles on Obi-Wan’s bare shoulders, thinking about how they look a little like tiny stars against a pale sky, but a thunk to the head with what was probably a banana pulls him out of it.

“Well? Where’s my kiss?” Obi-Wan asks. “I am... _ scandalized  _ that a young man such as yourself would promise something he is not prepared to follow through on. Really, what will the neighbors say?” Obi-Wan chuckles to himself at his own little joke and Anakin shakes his head lovingly.

Anakin leans in and gives Obi-Wan a chaste kiss, touching their lips together for only a moment. He pulls back and looks at Obi-Wan expectantly.

“Well? Was that enough?” Anakin says, raising his eyebrows in preparation for Obi-Wan to make another silly argument against giving him the banana. Instead, Obi-Wan tosses the banana to him and smiles again.

“Dear one, if one of your kisses can make me as happy as that one just did, I’ll be withholding bananas from you for the rest of our lives just so I can convince you to keep kissing me.” Obi-Wan winks at Anakin, but Anakin can only think of one thing that’s been said.

“The, the rest of our lives? You’re going to keep me around that long?” It still seems too good to be true. But Obi-Wan just places a hand over Anakin’s flesh hand and looks adoringly into Anakin’s eyes.

“My dear, if I only get one lifetime with you, I shall be  _ very  _ upset. But the least I can do is make this one count while we’re in it.” And Obi-Wan kisses the air in front of him, prompting Anakin to lean in and give him another kiss.

As Anakin pulls back from their kiss, he smiles at Obi-Wan and says, “I think we’ll get more than one lifetime, but I’m enjoying this one a lot right now, so maybe you’ll stop waxing poetic for a moment and let me eat my banana?” 

Obi-Wan just laughs, a sound as clear as the blue of his eyes.


End file.
